The performances of modern drummers have become more and more showmanlike. During these performances, it is not unusual for a drummer to twirl his drumsticks from time to time. One might think that a natural extension of a drummer's tendency to twirl the sticks would be actual juggling of the sticks during the drumming performance. Unfortunately, juggling devices (i.e., juggling props, such as juggling clubs and torches) and drumsticks are balanced very differently.
For purposes of this discussion, the following terms are used interchangeably and are assumed to have the same meaning: center of mass, center of balance, center of gravity, and balance point. A juggling club having a center of mass located approximately 60% of the distance along the length of the club from the handle end, is the American model juggling club manufactured by Tod Smith Products, Cleveland, OH.
Conversely, it is well known that drumsticks are balanced to exhibit a center of mass in the range of 35% to 57.3% of the distance along the length of the stick from the butt end. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,566 (Hughlett, et al.) discloses a drumstick balanced in the range of 35% to 41% of the distance from the butt end.
Hughlett, et al. also cites the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,119 (Gilbert) which discloses a balance point in the range from 42% to 57.3%;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,964 which discloses that "Drummers are accustomed to the weight of wooden drumsticks and find that drumsticks which deviate from this weight for a given size are seriously objectionable", (See column 2, line 33); and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,544 (Heiskell) which discloses a drumstick made of rolled, impregnated fabric, and having a center of gravity in the range of 43.75% to 46.875% of the distance from the butt end.